Ties to God
by lilmoosic011
Summary: A story from Reverend John Hale's POV. Takes place during the Salem witch trials shortly after John Proctor is accused by Mary Warren. Done completely without book reference, so no flames, please. R


_**We've just finished reading "The Crucible" in Lit/Comp 11, so I thought I'd write a story about it from Reverend John Hale's POV…mainly because he's my favorite character in the entire play. It will start right after John Proctor has been accused of witchcraft when Hale is stomping away (in the movie's setting not the story's) This will only be BASED on the Crucible. I am going to change dialogue around quite a bit to suit my own plot etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Arthur Miller's "The Crucible."**_

--

"I quit this court!" I shouted, enraged. Not only for the fact that Marry Warren had just accused John Proctor for her own defense, but because Danforth, Hathorne, and the rest of that bloody town believed her! Through the chanting crowd, I forced myself up the hill away from the large body of water where Proctor was being taken away.

"Hale!" I heard Danforth shouting, attempting to call me back.

I had half a mind to react with some word of obscenity, but it was against my nature, so I continued marching back to the inn where I was staying.

I slammed the door to my room forcefully and fell to my knees beside the bed in a deep prayer. I prayed for the already convicted innocent, the newly condemned Giles Corey, and the recently accused Proctor. But I prayed the longest for god to help the town see that these girls were entirely false.

When I ended the prayer, I found that I must have prayed so hard that tears had spilt from my eyes. I dabbed them away with a cloth and set to work, packing my possessions to return to Beverly. I had seen enough damage done in the weeks before in this town to shake even the strongest of empires to their foundations.

As I shoved clothes, books, and other things into my suitcases, a loud knock sounded on my door. "Hale! Open this door! It's Cheever!"

By the time I cared to react, my things were already packed, and I was eager to leave this corrupt town.

The door flew open to reveal a red-faced Cheever, and an even more ruddy Judge Hathorne behind him.

"Certainly you are not thinking of leaving, Mr. Hale!" Hathorne prostested.

"I am, indeed." I asserted. "I do not believe a single word that these girls speak."

"But you did at first." Cheever interjected.

"Until I got to know the accused! These people are innocent! Mr. Cheever. Judge Hathorne, please inform Deputy Governor Danforth that I will no longer take part in these ridiculous trials. Good day to you men. God have mercy on you both." I said, trailing down the steps with my bags in hand.

_-Three months later-_

"You must confess, good lady. It is the only way to save your soul." I begged to the condemned woman who sat before me in the Salem jail.

I'd returned to Salem about a month ago to help convince the condemned to confess to crimes that I, and god, knew they did not commit. Though it was completely against a minister's behavior to encourage falsity, it was the only way for those that were condemned to save themselves from death.

"Mr. Hale, Judge Danforth is here. He wishes to speak with you." The marshal said through the bars behind me.

I rose up and walked away from the silent and shaken woman that sat alone in a pile of stinking straw.

I walked out to see Danforth and Elizabeth Proctor waiting for me. Elizabeth was well with child, approximately four months along. They'd postponed her sentence because of the babe's innocence…but it still would be perilous to deliberate on the death of one's self for such a long period of time. I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"Yes, Excellency?" I said. I guess my voice had grown more staccato over the past few months as Danforth appeared somewhat phased by its tone.

"I thought you had long since returned to Beverly. What brings you back to Salem?" he asked, inquisitive.

"I have come to save these people's souls." I replied.

"How so?" he asked.

"By convincing them that confessing to witchery is the only way to save their inhuman spirits." I said. Though the truth, it still burned my throat to utter that I was committing such blasphemy.

"Hmm." He pondered this. "I would like you to help Goody Proctor convince John Proctor to confess as well.

I looked to Elizabeth. Her face was worn and tired.

"I need more time, Excellency. The sun has already threatened to rise." I said, gesturing toward a window that was expelling a small amount of daybreak.

"Bring him here." Danforth said to the marshal who brought forth an even more ragged looking John Proctor.

My heart sank at the glances the two Proctors exchanged. They both appeared lost, hopeless, and helpless.

"Perhaps we should leave them be." I said, attempting to give them some privacy to discuss what was previously brought up. The sunlight was already skimming the horizon and it would not be long before the condemned would be hung, including John Proctor.

--

About five minutes had passed before we entered the room again.

Danforth asked John if he would confess.

Reluctantly, John nodded with a small yes.

"Let him sign it." I said. "Let you sign your deposition, sir." I told him.

Danforth withdrew a paper and a quill. "Come now, Proctor. Let's put an end to this." He said.

John instantly protested, claiming that we'd already taken his soul and to leave him his name. Extreme pangs of guilt shot through me as his tears streamed down his face. I'd never felt so horrible in my entire life.

"You must, for if you don't, then I cannot keep you from the rope." Danforth threatened.

I watched, horrified, as John tore the paper into pieces, letting his life fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. There was nothing more I could do now. He simply would not confess.

That morning, I signed my 74th death warrant. The last time I'd ever write my signature on a parchment that took anyone's life. The last time that a public ever saw a tear escape Reverend John Hale's eyes.

--

_**I did this all without my book, mind you…I will revise when I do have it. But for now, R&R :)**_


End file.
